yoshifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yoshi Wiki
pic of the day i belive you should make a pic of day on the main page. 22:44, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Gaming Footer I'm guessing that no users on here have Fire Fox. I'd like to kindly inform you that the gaming footer needs a or added between it and the . PS Your wiki is almost completely unsupported in Internet Explorer FYI. ;) STARFLEETACADEMY 02:04, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Firefox I also saw that on Firefox. ~Happy65 Talk My Amazing Blogs ! ''' 06:10, May 15, 2012 (UTC)''' I'll fix that when I get the time. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 11:11, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Have fun! :D STARFLEETACADEMY 23:57, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I did what you asked; I use Chrome, not Firefox, so I can't tell if it's fixed or not. ◊◊ MassiveSodaDuck I'm an admin here! ◊◊ 11:13, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I use chrome too, so let me know if it worked--Random yoshi 777 22:28, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay. For HTML tags, compatibility isn't such a worry. Though, I can say with 100% certainty that it works in these new browsers: Internet Explorer 9, Safari 5 & Fire Fox 12. ::::Hopefully I'm not intruding, by saying: The wiki isn't as bad as I thought for Internet Explorer. However, there is two issues. The header (with the Wikia logo in it) and toolbar are both invisible in IE. If this is by design then I will suggest you think about changing it, because I can't see the Wikia logo. This breaks the TOUs. If it is a mistake then this code fixes the problem: .WikiaHeader, .WikiaFooter .toolbar { background-color: #4FAF45; } ::::Can you edit in CSS MassiveSodaDuck? Or should I talk to ShermanTheMythran? (The author of a lot of the css on here) Because this code needs to be spliced with what's already in Wikia.css. I'd seriously council against adding my code the base of Wikia.css. It's meant to be technically possible, but I just don't do it myself. :) STARFLEETACADEMY 03:18, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Ask Sherm, he knows a lot of CSS. MassiveSodaDuckTalk 10:52, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :I'll message him if I get around to it. I don't want to come across as a know it all though! :P STARFLEETACADEMY 07:43, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Wow! This wiki is amazing! It is now a very active wiki again. When I first joined here, I was like the only one (even before MassiveSodaDuck joined.) Thank you all for your efforts in help. Also, another old user has rejoined. Thank you so much MSD. I can't do it enough. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:57, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome! ◊◊ MassiveSodaDuck I'm an admin here! ◊◊ 11:09, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Yoshi Hall of Fame You guys should do a thing called Yoshi hall of fame. For the Adminstrators, Founder, Or members. Wait! I forgot Chat security. Well, Hope you make a Hall of fame. How did you make the logo for this wiki? MultiNintendofan64 19:16, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Non-Yoshi covered things Was i the only to notice that this wiki covered non-Yoshi things here?